


Wax/Wane

by misspamela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/pseuds/misspamela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place pre-canon, the week before Lilly's murder.</p><p>HUGE thanks to Basingstoke for her excellent beta work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax/Wane

"You know, if you stare at the waves long enough, a naked Nicole Kidman rises up from the bottom of the sea, riding a shell and wearing nothing but a smile." Logan strolled over and plopped himself and his gym bag down next to Duncan.

Duncan was moping and pouting at the dark waves lapping against the shore. _And the gold medal in pouting goes to…_ Duncan was the brooding champeen of the world, even on his happier days, but he was really broken up about this Veronica thing.

Even if Duncan had done the breaking in the first place.

"Yeah? You must have to sit here for a long-ass time, then." Duncan didn't even look at him.

"And how long have you been here? Friendless, shoeless…" Logan looked around pointedly. _"Beerless?"_

Duncan just shrugged.

"Well, pout no more, my friend." Logan clapped him on the back. "I happen to be your one and only best friend, shirts and shoes are not required at the beach, and I have twelve cans of Sapporo in my bag." He patted the gym bag next to him.

"What kind of beer is that?" Duncan groused, but he didn't sound that annoyed. Logan was just glad to get him talking.

Logan tossed him a beer. They sat and drank for a bit in silence, watching the sliver of a moon reflecting off the ocean.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan ventured.

"I wouldn't even know where to start."

Logan shrugged. That was fine by him. Playing Oprah wasn't really his strong suit. "Well, we can't sit here all night gazing at our navels." Logan hiked up his t-shirt and put on his best Ah-nold. "Even if I _do_ have rock-hard abs to make a giiirly-man like you jealous."

Duncan leaned back on his elbows. "You wish."

"Hey, you can mock Hans all you want�""

"And I do." Duncan interjected.

"_But_ he's the best personal trainer my mom's ever had�""

"A-_men_." Duncan smiled a little.

Logan punched his shoulder without missing a beat. "And he really knows his stuff. He's been giving me pointers."

Duncan finished off his beer. He elbowed Logan on his way to get another one, which Logan took as a sign of his improving mood. Or his increased buzz. "You can have all the fancy personal trainers money can buy, Echolls, but I can still take you any day of the week."

"Bring it on." Logan hopped up and started shadowboxing right up in Duncan's face.

"Nah." Duncan flopped down again. "I'm not in the mood."

"Jesus, Kane." Logan squatted next to Duncan. "I don't get what's wrong with you. You obviously like Veronica, she seems weirdly perfect for you, you break up with her for no apparent reason, and now you're moping all night at the beach." He made a frustrated, aborted gesture with his hand. "You gotta give me something to work with, here."

"There was a reason." Duncan looked up, and the small shred of moonlight caught his eyes. He looked shaken, really fucking shaken. Logan hadn't noticed before. "I can't …it's really fucked up." He looked up, pleading. "Just …don't ask, okay? Just don't ask."

"You got it, man." Logan sipped his beer and grinned wickedly. He slid his tongue across his lower lip to catch the foam. "You know I'll get the dirt from Lilly."

"No. You won't." Duncan sounded pretty pissed off.

Logan furrowed his brow, suddenly intrigued. "Does this have something to do with Lilly? Is this why she's being such a raging bitch this week?"

"_Christ_, Logan!" Duncan got up and stomped towards the water.

Okay, wrong move. Logan considered his options. He was missing no less than three parties and two concerts right now. He had to play nice and make Duncan happy, because he couldn't go to a damned party when Duncan was all pissed off and sad. Fuck.

He walked up next to Duncan and casually slung his arm over his shoulder. "If Lilly was here, she'd probably suggest skinny-dipping."

Duncan gave him a vaguely grossed-out look that Logan was familiar with. "Yeah, she would. And I would say, for the hundredth time, 'Not with my sister.'" He opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it with a snap. He looked nauseous.

"Well …Lilly's not here." Logan stepped away from Duncan and began to strip, throwing his clothes in every direction wildly.

Duncan smiled. Logan could always make him laugh, even when they were kids. Sometimes it just took a little while. "You're nuts, dude."

"No, I'm _buff_." Logan flexed his arms, wading through the surf. "You're just afraid of the competition." He saluted Duncan and fell backwards under the water. He spluttered up to the top just in time to see Duncan's naked ass rising up as he jackknifed into the waves.

Logan very firmly, automatically made sure his mind didn't go there. Duncan didn't need him gawking right now. He was here to let Duncan cry and pout and stomp around about Veronica. Then he'd go to Kent's party and get hammered. Maybe let a few chicks rub up against him. It'd be all good.

That charming thought was interrupted by a wall of muscle slamming into him from behind. "Afraid of the competition, huh?"

"Duncan, you _prick_." He ducked and slithered out of Duncan's half-assed half-Nelson. Greeeeat. What happens when he wants to stop fantasizing about his best friend? He wants to wrestle naked. In the water. Maybe he could make a little diorama of this moment for Miss Talbot's English class to illustrate "dramatic irony". She'd love it.

Duncan had slipped one arm around his stomach and was trying to haul him back towards the shore. Logan maneuvered, bumped him with hip, and tried to grab a slippery bicep. He caught on for a minute and hooked his leg around Duncan's calf.

Logan got so caught up in the smooth, slick, friction of Duncan's body next to his, he totally forgot that this wasn't supposed to be turning him on. He was hard and panting by the time Duncan got the better of him, flipped him around, pressed against him, and �" froze.

Yep. Logan kicked himself for being a dumbass and he mentally chastised his goddamned dick for getting him in this situation.

"Um." Duncan said.

"Hey," Logan raised his hands. "I got so bored with your weak moves, I started fantasizing about J. Lo." Lame comeback, but at least he was giving Duncan an out. They could grunt like cavemen for a few minutes, back off, and pretend like this never happened.

Duncan wasn't taking the out. And Logan's dick wasn't buying the excuse.

They stood there, locked together, staring, until Duncan said, slowly, "If Lilly was here…she'd want to play Truth or Dare."

Logan's heart started pounding. He gave a short laugh. "Yeah, well. I'm not all that interested in truth right now."

Duncan stared at him right in the eye, and that _look_, that frightened, damaged look was back. He laughed, more bitter and angry than Logan had ever heard from Golden Boy Duncan Kane before. "Trust me, neither am I."

Logan Echolls never passed up on the right opportunity. And he was not about to turn down a slightly buzzed, confused, naked, wet Duncan. His dick would never forgive him.

He shoved Duncan slightly, twisting him around like they were wrestling again. Logan propelled Duncan back onto the beach with the whole force of his body, tripped him as soon as they hit dry sand, and launched himself on top of him.

Logan was still hard and his mouth was dry. Duncan had his eyes closed, but clumsily dragged his hands over Logan's thighs, up and down. He reached up, startling Logan, and pulled him down for a hot, open-mouthed, desperate kiss.

Kissing? Logan didn't expect kissing. Looks like here was here to play Oprah after all.

Now, Logan had done a lot of fantasizing in his day. He'd also spent most of his teen years with in a good, healthy relationship with both his right hand and, more pleasurably, with a very adventurous, very hot girlfriend. Neither of these things could have prepared him for kissing Duncan Kane.

There was so _much_ of Duncan. Compared to Lilly, he was just one huge, slick wall of muscle and skin that Logan could press against and rub into and _God_ he's never been so fucking hard in his life.

He reached down to desperately jack himself off. He needed more friction than just sliding around on Duncan's abs. His hand brushed Duncan's cock and Duncan shuddered. He felt as hard as Logan did.

Logan pushed their cocks together and Duncan gasped and Logan gasped and there was only so much of this grinding, grasping, rolling around that he could take, dammit. Duncan groaned and grabbed Logan's ass, and yes, yes, that was it, that was enough, he jacked himself harder and pushed into Duncan's hip and came, gritting his teeth and choking back a frighteningly needy moan in his throat.

Duncan was shuddering under him, so he wrapped his hand around Duncan and yeah, that was going to be enough for _him_ because he shuddered harder and gasped and Logan could feel him jerking rhythmically under his hand.

He rolled away and squatted in the water to wash up. Okay, he was fresh out of witty repartee for this situation. "So," he said, desperately trying to keep it casual. "was it good for you?"

Duncan didn't answer right away. He just slowly sat up. "Logan," he said. He stopped, obviously lost.

"Hey, no big deal, man." Logan stood and started gathering up his clothes. "You were feeling down. There's nothing in the world that'll cheer you up more that a little Logan Echolls." He spread his arms and tried on his best grin. "I'm a generous man. I'll share the wealth."

Duncan looked up at him. "This," he declared. "has been the most completely fucked-up week of my life."

Logan nodded. "So, come with me to Kent's party, get blindingly drunk, and make your problems go bye-bye."

Duncan looked like he was going to refuse, but held out his hand for Logan to help him up. "And …this?" He waved at the spot in the sand that still held the impression of their bodies.

Logan whapped him gently with his shirt. "What's a little sex between friends? Nothing, right?" He frowned. "You won't tell Lilly, right?"

Duncan shuddered. "No, I like all my limbs in the right place."

Logan nodded. "Exactly." He nodded towards the black bag. "I'm going to get my stuff and head over to Kent's. See you there?"

"Yeah, man. See you there."

Logan jogged to his car. He'd see Duncan there, but he'd avoid him. He couldn't call Lilly, because she was being a bitch and he'd feel guilty and shit. Veronica would be there, but she'd keep pestering him about Duncan. 

Yep, he needed to stick to the original plan of getting hammered and letting chicks rub up against him.

Just another Saturday night.


End file.
